Gloomy rainy day
by loveyummykrummy
Summary: Viktor has a secret, but he can't tell Hermione about it. He is even willing to break her heart to keep it.


It was raining. It was raining heavily. The past few days had seen no warmth as the rain had continued to hammer down. It wasn't so heavy now but it still irritated Viktor that from day to night, everything felt and was literally gloomy. It was as if happiness did not exist.

As he turned around a corner, he saw a red flash of an umbrella. He grimaced, she was already here.

He walked up to her trying to look as annoyed as possible and flashed her a quick roll of an eye as soon as their eyes met. He stopped in front of her and yawned as the rain continued to fall. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

"Aren't you going to take your umbrella out?" Hermione asked quietly after a long amount of silence. "It's winter- You're going to freeze to death- Here-" She put her red umbrella on top of his head with her next to him and covered them. "- I don't want you to catch a cold."

Viktor grunted. "I haff my own. No need for your umbrella." he said rather rudely.  
He stepped out of the shade of Hermione's and opened his own black one and covered himself.

He could see from the expression on Hermione's face that she was seriously hurt. He knew that she had wanted to share an umbrella and walk with him through the rain. After another amount of silence, he looked at her whilst hiding every emotion except for bitterness on his face. "Vell?" he said, flatly. "You got me to come all the vay here almost near two in the morning and it is ferry ferry dark. I don't vant to waste my time and I'd rather be back in bed. Vat is it that you vant from me? I don't haff all day vith you. I haff a job remember?"

Hermione sighed deeply and Viktor could see her breath come out as it met with the cold air. "Have you eaten dinner yet? I haven't really eaten a proper dinner. Eaten anything? Want to go find somewhere to eat?"

Viktor rolled his eyes. "No vonder you look ano-rex-ic. And I haff eaten and I am not going to eat vith you. Is this vat you called me out for? To eat dinner vith me? I had to cancel a tv interfew for this. It costed me a lot of money."

Hermione once again looked hurt except with an added mix of an apologetic and worried look. "Oh Merlin! I'm sorry! I thought you would be free today... You always used to be free on Tuesdays..."

"Vell every year is not the same for me is it?" Viktor muttered.

Hermione looked into his eyes, desperately searching for the man before her. She shook her head then had an adamant look on her face. She was determined to say what she had in mind. "The girl you have been telling me about... That you love her... You don't right."

Viktor wanted a change of subject. He felt uncomfortable and felt like he wasn't going to be able to hide his secret any longer. "Is that all? I'm leaving"

Hermione's eyes widened at this. In fright? "NO WAIT!"

Viktor felt something like a punch to his chest when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. He felt the loving emotion trying to crawl up to his chest but he pushed it away the best he could and ignored it. Looking at Hermione, she looked as if she didn't want him to leave yet.

"Please. Don't leave yet," Hermione said, immediately letting go of his arm when she saw his glare. "Can you come with me somewhere?" she said, barely louder than a whisper.

"To eat?"

She shook her head. "For a walk. Can you just follow? I want to... Just come."

After a debate with himself he agreed to follow her and the two walked for several minutes before entering a park. It was still dark but the sun was starting to rise. As small amounts of light lit the park, Viktor took in the details with his eyes and felt a slam to his chest as he realised where he was. He glared at Hermione as she continued to walk by him, trying, to hold his hand. He shoved his hands into his pockets and pierced her with his eyes, asking why in the world she brought him here.

The rain had gone now and the both of them got rid of their umbrellas. Hermione wiped at the rain-wet bench with her handkerchief and sat down. She hadn't used her wand for some reason but Viktor ignored it, and didn't bother to help keep her warm with a charm.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked, pleadingly with her eyes.

Viktor could see how much she really loved him, but he wanted to hurt her. "No."

"I remember we used to come here all the time," she said, ignoring the pain she was feeling.

"And your point is?" Viktor asked.

She sighed. "I miss those t-times... -" She shivered a bit as the bench was cold from the wet and cool air.

She stood up and took a couple of steps forward. Viktor immediately sat down to see her reaction. She flinched but she pretended not to care as she went looking for something. After a while, Viktor heard a cry. A voice in his head told him something was terribly wrong and he suddenly felt an urge to protect Hermione. He saw her running up to him and crying.

"Viktor! It's gone!" she cried.

"Vhat?" he said. It wasn't the blunt 'what' he had been giving her all day(night). It was the softest he had spoken to her during the past month.

He saw her expression soften at this.

"Remember the writing on the tree, Viktor? With the heart?" she asked, slightly blushing, although crying. "It said V+H forever in love..."

Viktor's heart fell with a slump and buried itself in a hole. "So vhat?" He was back to blunt.

"It's gone Viktor!" she cried out, more tears falling. "It's gone!"

The sun had risen more and the light shone on their faces. The light caused Hermione's tears to twinkle and Viktor desperately wanted to wipe them off and tell her everything was okay, but he refrained himself and scowled. "So vhat?" Viktor said, his voice starting to rise.

Hermione flinched and shook her head. "Do you want to leave now then?"

Viktor held a confused look for a moment but shook it off. "Do you vant me to take you home?" he said. It sounded emotionless but it came as a surprise to Hermione.

"Yes, please."

Hermione was about to Apparate but Viktor stopped her. "Let's valk. It's only around the corner."

She smiled. "Okay."

As they walked, Viktor tried his best to ignore the way her body moved. He tried to ignore wanting to hold her hand and to kiss her smack on the lips. She was his after all. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He lifted his face up and suddenly he found himself standing before Hermione's front door. He looked at Hermione. "Go now," he said.

"Don't you want to come in?" Hermione asked.

He glared at her, wanting to break her heart and shatter it into tiny pieces too small to fix back to proper shape. He wanted her to hate him. "Vhy the hell vould I vant to go in?" he yelled.

Her eyes widened at the level of his voice. "V-Viktor. You're going to wake the whole town up."

"So?" he said. "I'm going to go now. Back to, Sofia."

Hermione, although hurt, tried her best and raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't her name Cecilia?"

He glared at her. "She doesn't care vhat I call her."

He saw another tear form in her eyes and he looked away. "I'm going now."

Rain suddenly fell heavily and it hit them hard.

He saw Hermione suddenly reach for him as he Apparated. The last words he heard from her was. "I'm pregnant."

As Viktor arrived home, he immediately slammed himself onto his bed and beat at his pillows with his fists. In his room, he finally let the month's holding of tears he had so wanted to let out, out. He cried. He cried. He cried. He punched. He punched. He punched. Crack. His snitch catching hand broke. But it didn't matter now. He wasn't going to be able to play anymore anyway.

Sofia or Cecilia or whatever did not exist. Viktor knew that Hermione was smart enough to figure that out but he also knew her weakest point was finding him with another girl. He had tried to break her heart with the idea that he was seeing another girl.

Why had Hermione had to have gotten pregnant? It made things worse for Viktor.

A month ago, he had found out he had gotten cancer. He didn't want Hermione to be sad over him when he saw the light. He knew that it would hurt less if they broke up. So over the month, before he would start to lose his hair, he tried his best to get her to dump him as he couldn't bring himself to break up with her. So far it hadn't worked.

Yesterday, he had gone to see the doctor and he had said it had gotten worse and that he probably had no more than a week left. Viktor had tried all sorts of ways to cure himself, both muggle and magic, but none had worked.

He looked at the photo of Hermione and himself together nine years ago, back during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Nine years was a long time. He knew it would be hard for her to break up with him. He thought of their baby inside of her and his heart sickened. He forced himself to blank out his thoughts as he reached for his phone. He dialed for Hermione.

"Hello?"

"Hermione," he said, still crying. He probably sounded depressing and crazy. His heart felt like it had exploded and suddenly he felt like he was not worthy of being human. "I'm breaking up with you."

He hung up.

A week later, Viktor saw the light. He hoped Hermione knew he loved and would always love her.

**A/N One chapter only I accept flames and reviews**


End file.
